Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style)
Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Sadness - Togepi (Pokemon) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Mr. Skullhead (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Little Miss Whoops (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) - Daisy Duck Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) - Togepi We Should Cry *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) - Mr. Skullhead Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Togepi.png|Togepi as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Andersen True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as Jill Andersen Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Jill's Joy Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bill's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Bill's Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Meg Kat.png|Kat as 3 Year Old Meg Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Jordan's Fear Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Teacher's Joy Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Teacher's Disgust Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Teacher's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as The Pizza Girl Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Gary the Bus Driver Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Champ Bear in The Gift of Caring.png|Champ Bear as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Category:Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear and Treat Heart Pig Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG